The present invention relates to a low tank of a flush toilet capable of receiving either of clean water and recycling water through two separate pipes connected to the low tank.
The conventional flush toilet system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 11-256075 wherein a switching device is introduced to the inlet side of the low tank of a flush toilet so that switching between tap water and rain water may be achieved as needed is problematic because of its incorporating a single set of ball tap for receiving water in the low tank, that is, the ball tap being shared with tap water and rain water. In view of this, the present invention aims at providing a low tank of a flush toilet wherein two sets of ball taps are introduced in the low tank to separately control the entry of clean water or recycling water into the tank, in such a manner as to allow the user to freely choose, after use, clean water or recycling water to be fed into the low tank simply by operating on a single changeover lever.
According to this invention, two sets of ball taps are introduced in a low tank of a flush toilet; two sets of ball valves are directly connected to the inlet sides of the ball taps; and a changeover lever capable of alternately switching between the two sets of ball valves is provided so that the opening and closing operation can be performed simultaneously in the ball valves, thereby activating either of the two valves for the passage of appropriate water.